


强娶不豪夺 下篇

by zhanmia



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmia/pseuds/zhanmia
Kudos: 24





	强娶不豪夺 下篇

街角卖糯米饭的阿婆今天生意好的不得了，上次她的糯米饭卖光还是几年前Perawat公馆的小少爷Krist请学校的同学来玩的时候了，自从分化成Omega，他就再不被允许单独私自外出。Krist刚开始被禁足的那几个月，阿婆整天愁眉苦脸，很是不适应，少了那么一个长着漂亮脸蛋、心地善良每天都照顾他生意的孩子，谁不难过啊。  
不过现如今总算熬出头了，自从一个半月之前Krist少爷被几十个大兵护送回来，Perawat公馆就恢复了几年前的盛况，门楣上摇摇欲坠的匾额换成了价格不菲红木框，“Perawat公馆”几个大字大大方方的镶嵌其中，Krist父亲甚至请回了几年前就解雇了的描金匠人，给匾额上的字重新描了金。  
即便在未来的日子里很不愿意承认，Krist的父亲还是得摸着良心说，一切都多亏了Singto，那个未经他允许就在鸣馆二层的一间客房里标记了他捧在手心里的儿子的男人。  
以前Krist是一个正值育龄的漂亮Omega，没落的Perawat姓氏无法给予他绝对安全的保护，只要他踏出公馆大门一步，没人能保证下一秒不会从哪里窜出一个粗鲁、暴戾的Alpha强行标记他。  
但现在的情况却截然相反，没有哪个Alpha敢跟Krist多说一句话。  
他被标记了，被军需处处长Singto，也就是那个在战场上光荣负伤得到将军无比器重的年轻军官标记了。  
Krist的父亲曾经竭尽全力的动用自己的人脉与军方撇清关系，唯一的愿望就是自己的儿子能够寻得一位称心伴侣，beta也好Alpha也好，他都不介意。讽刺的是现如今不仅他的儿子被一个军官标记了，Perawat公馆还要仰仗他这位“儿婿”才能被保全。  
标记完成木已成舟，没有反悔的余地了，可至少他不想再看到自己的儿子大着肚子被Singto接走，这件事无关颜面，完全是为了赌那一口气。Krist的父亲左手轻抚微微上翘的小胡子靠在门口的躺椅上目光牢牢锁住从公馆门前经过的每一个人，这是他每日三次的例行公务巡查，为的就是能够礼貌、客气的把Singto拒之门外。  
“我们已经完成标记了，你父亲为什么还要像防贼一样防着我，并不是每一个Alpha都是强奸犯好嘛，而且我也是个有尊严、有地位的军人……总是这样，被下属看到实在……有点儿丢人。”Singto站在花园深处的走廊里，仰着头对花架后面的Krist说道。  
紧挨着花园的是一个旧马厩，年久失修，连马槽都断成了几截，几十年前Perawat 公馆有财力和能力同时豢养十几匹纯种马，后来马匹成了战略物资，迫于压力全部上交军方，十岁的Krist为此哭了好几次，连着半个月眼睛都是红红的。  
虽然现在战马供应仍然吃紧，但有Singto这个主管军需的人在，弄来一匹马送给Krist还是很容易的，也因为这个Perawat家半个月前就开始请工人重新修缮马厩，Singto刚刚就是藏在工人的队伍里从后门混进来的。  
Krist伸着两条莹莹亮白的小细腿晃悠晃悠的坐在花架搭成的摇椅上，指尖掐断一小株旁逸斜出的绿色藤蔓，叹了一口气同样苦恼道，“那怎么办，我那天坐着你的车回家父亲已经很生气了，他闻出我被你标记之后没去你长官那里举告你就不错了，别看他现在这个样子，年轻的时候也是个很厉害的Alpha呢。”  
不忍心看心爱的人苦恼的样子，Singto捏捏Krist的脸颊，“那你父亲到底在担心什么啊？”  
明知故问！Krist左脚踩上Singto一只锃亮的皮靴，在上面留下一个灰色的印记，“……还不是因为我上次的发情期……”  
Krist被标记后的第一个发情期怎么度过确实是一个值得商讨的问题，父亲不忍心看着儿子继续服药忍受发情期的痛苦只得双目冒火的把Singto从公馆正门迎了进来，他的微笑很得体，言辞也非常随和，但Singto来到房间，看见Krist床头放着的几十个加厚安全套时方才读懂了未来岳父的眼神。  
“好吧好吧，那算我的错了……”Singto大掌覆上Krist凌乱的发梢，一下一下的帮他捋顺，Krist顺势环住他的腰，整个人窝在他怀里，缺少Alpha信息素的抚慰，他最近几天都蔫蔫的打不起精神。  
“对了，我看马厩翻新得差不多了，明天早上我再调几人过来整理一下，下午就可以把马牵过来了，你想好它的名字了吗？”  
“Luna！”Krist的小脑袋唰的从Singto怀里抬起来，眼睛亮亮的望向他。  
“Luna？你念叨了好几天，我还以为这是你给咱们俩以后的小孩子起的名字……”Singto夸张的瞪大了眼睛，Krist一脚踢过去没稳住险些从摇椅上跌下来，Singto顺势把人搂进怀里。  
士兵们的工作热情远比Krist想象的要高，他敢肯定，当他踩着鞋子睡眼惺忪的被几个惊慌失措的Omega佣人架到马厩的时候还不到早上五点。  
马厩已经被收拾得十分规整，一车车的干草被有条不紊的运进来，几个强壮的Alpha士兵正在铺平梳理那些干草，他们动作轻缓，以防尘土四起，不知是有人特意叮嘱过还是出于认真工作的军人本能。  
马棚的木架后两个年轻的Omega佣人缩在后面，只探出两个小脑袋畏缩着打量这些Alpha士兵，他们跟街上那些流氓Alpha一点儿都不一样，两个佣人小声交谈了几句嬉笑着同时红了脸。  
别的什么都好，只不过时间一长伴随着体力的不断消耗，士兵们脖颈后属于Alpha的性腺在刺激下逐渐释放出信息素，弥漫在空气中的浓烈的Alpha气息让已经被标记的Krist有些吃不消，他捂着鼻子后退几步，坐到一旁的摇椅上指挥起佣人来。  
“你们两个还不给客人们倒水喝，就知道玩。”Krist冲着角落里的两个佣人使眼色，他听Singto说这些Alpha都是特意挑来的他们那里最优秀的，要是这样能促成几对的话也不错。  
两个人谁也没意识到，从实力强悍的Alpha部队里挑出几个最优秀的人才，却是给Krist家整修马厩这件事有什么不对。  
“Krist少爷，您太客气了……我……”士兵欲言又止，佣人听了Krist的话赶忙倒了水，嘴角兜着笑一路垫着小步子端过来，士兵连忙道谢，“我的一个Omega朋友身体不太舒服，不知道等一会儿整理完，我能不能先去……”  
原来已经有了心上人啊，旁边的Omega小佣人听了这话顿时失落不已，把杯子往士兵怀里一搡，转身跑回Krist身后。  
Krist心里替自己的佣人哀叹一声，“没关系的，你们现在就走吧，这里也没什么事了。”他大方的摆摆手，余光瞥见身后红了眼圈的佣人，决定一会儿还是给人放个假吧。  
“那太好了，谢谢您！我有一个朋友在部队里专门负责过一段时间的战马驯养，我让他把给您挑好的马牵过来，您有什么想知道的可以直接问他。”士兵放下干草，掸掸裤子上的碎屑，直身恭敬的问道“Krist少爷，那一会儿我们离开的时候把后门留个小缝，让他直接进来可以吗。”  
“恩恩，好……”不过早上七点，太阳已经冒出了头，日光大刺刺的穿透繁密的绿植，Krist躲在树荫里仍然觉得闷热无比，一时也顾不上士兵说了什么，打着小哈欠只想敷衍两句赶紧把人打发走，等马牵进来他就可以回房间继续补觉了。  
盼着“约会”的士兵没过一会儿放下东西就急匆匆的走了，伤心的小佣人也在得到Krist的首肯之后从偏门抹着眼泪去逛街市了，一时间偌大的花园里只剩下Krist一人，他原本就不喜欢一个人待着，此时却只能无聊的用手指拨弄马厩立柱上缠绕着的肥厚的叶子。  
“Kit，你最近过得还好吗？”一个刻意压低的声音从后门传来，Krist一惊，循着声音望向隐藏在繁茂的枝叶后那张熟悉的面孔，“P’Nat？！你怎么在这儿？”  
Nat有些手足无措，他侧身站在距离Krist两米远的一棵树下，“……我只是很担心你，自从那天你跟Singto……长官上楼，我就再没打听到你的消息了。”Nat喉头一哽，垂下眼帘，“后来我听他们说……你被他标记了……是他强迫了你吗？！他不能违背一个Omega的意愿强行标记你！”Nat说着突然激动起来，两步迈到Krist面前。  
Krist闭上眼睛深吸一口气，再睁开眼时平静道，“他没有强迫我，我是自愿的，虽然过程他有些……强硬，但是结果还不错，我现在很好……况且相较于强硬，我更厌恶欺骗。”Nat曾经将Singto因伤授衔的事情挪为己用，在鸣馆时又眼睁睁的看着他被一个强悍的Alpha带走而无丝毫反抗。  
回想起自己在鸣馆的懦弱，Nat至今后悔不已，伤心羞愧之下，情绪的波动带动着Alpha威压缓慢地释放出来，此刻的他不想控制自己，似乎在omage面前释放威压是他现在唯一能做的在Krist面前挽回自己颜面的事。  
曾经令Krist无比沉溺的味道此时对他完全成为了另一种威胁，来自Alpha的威压以铺天盖地之势向他席卷而来，Krist后退几步跌进马厩的甘草堆里，紧紧攥住立柱的手掌青筋凸起，指尖泛白，他强忍着不适断断续续说道，“P’Nat，你不能对我使用威压……你不能……”  
阳光透过缝隙打在Nat的鼻翼上，斑驳的树影笼罩之下Krist看不清他的表情，“Kit……或许……或许你愿意跟我离开这里，就像我们一起上学的时候说过的那样。至于标记的事，你不用担心，我不会在意的！”Nat闪动的眼睛里充满了希望和向往。  
如果不是马还没有牵来，Krist一定认为能说出这种话的Nat脑袋被他的马狠狠踢了一脚，该死的Alpha威压，要是放在平时，Krist肯定一拳挥过去，但现在光是颤抖就已经耗费了他全部的力气。  
“Kit！”Nat见Krist倚在干草堆里不做声以为他默认了，满心欢喜的想将他搀起来，却在下一秒中被一记有力的重拳击中，瞬间倒在一旁。  
“别碰他！”Singto冲到两人之间，对准Nat的太阳穴就是一拳，愤怒之下嗅到了Alpha威压的气息，又攥起拳头向Nat狠狠砸去，Nat扶着柱子晃晃悠悠的站起还没稳住上身就被Singto再次掀翻在地，嘴角瞬间红肿起来。  
未等Nat起身，Singto又想冲上去打他，再想挥拳却被Krist拽住了袖子，只得作罢，“我他妈早就跟你说过Nat，公平竞争我无所谓，可你不能碰他！”Singto双目赤红挡在Krist面前，他不能忍受Nat以一种近乎贪婪与痴迷的目光注视着他的Omega。  
Nat勉强站起身，“如果你说的公平竞争是指把我赶出军队，那我倒要问问Krist是不是还要跟着你这种伪善的小人了！”  
Krist满面潮红，上齿几乎将下唇咬破，他死死攥住Singto的袖子示意他不要跟Nat再纠缠了，他被Nat的威压诱发到提前进入发情期了。  
Singto左手一隔，甩开Nat的右臂，一脚揣在他的膝盖上，Nat顺着几节台阶滚了下去，额头磕在凸起的石子上，额角鲜血直流，整个人狼狈至极。前厅那里几个佣人闻声赶来，见Krist少爷倚在经常出现在家中的那位军官怀里，又有一个人满头是血的靠在地上，连忙拿了绳子来把人捆了架走。  
见佣人走远了Krist方才从Singto怀里探出头来，他身上的汗水几乎将衣服浸湿，发间颈间夹着些许的草屑，他握住Singto的手臂想借着他的力量站起来，却不妨被Singto一个发力欺身压下。  
马厩不是个谈情说爱的好地方，但却格外适合发生一场临时起意的性爱。  
Nat威压被茂密的枝叶与干草挡住，萦绕在宽敞的马厩里，激起Singto作为一名Alpha的好斗的天性，他缓慢而强势的释放着自己的信息素，一方面为了安抚受惊的爱人，另一方面想要将Nat的味道全部驱离。  
“呼……可以了P’Sing，放我起来……”Krist喘着粗气挣扎着直起腰，却被Singto不容分说再次按倒在干燥的干草堆里。  
“Kit……那个Nat敢这么做完全是因为我们的标记不完全。孩子！只要Alpha和Omega之间孕育了下一代，那么这种标记就很难被破坏了。”Singto双目赤红，仿佛下一秒就要狠狠咬住Krist的喉咙把他衔入领地，不过Alpha原本就是保留了大量原始基因的那类性别。Singto左右两侧压制住Krist不断挣扎的手，精装有力的腰别在Krist两腿之间，让他双腿门户大开只能夹住自己的腰。  
“唔！轻点……P’Sing……”Krist感觉到Singto湿润的舌头在自己的脖颈、锁骨那里游走，或是叼住锁骨的两个小窝舔舐，或是将鼻子埋入自己的颈窝攫取Omega香甜的气味。草屑扎在脖子后面的皮肤上又疼又痒，Krist仰起头胡乱的在Singto身上蹭来蹭去。  
尖锐的齿尖刺破颈后的肌肤，一阵眩晕之后随着Alpha信息素的注入，Krist长舒一口气，紧绷的身体松了下来，两条腿瘫软在Singto腰的两侧。  
Krist扬起胳膊推了Singto一下，无力地说道，“哥，快起来……”Singto置若罔闻，后腰用力一拱，下体嵌入Krist的两腿之间，凸起的部位堪堪与Krist屁股那里凹陷的部分重合，严丝合缝的，似乎Singto再一稍稍用力就能直插到底。  
“P’Sing？！你不会想在这里吧？不行啊……”Krist一惊，缩起肩膀。  
Singto此时已经动手扒开Krist的裤子，露出一条被打湿的白色衬裤，他捏住那里凑到Krist耳边笑着问道，“为什么不行……你是我的Omega，当初你说想养马，我就已经幻想过今天这个情景了。你就这么被我按在马厩的草堆里操，一下一下的……最开始你可能会舒服得叫出声，到后面就会被操得哭出来……草很软和，你不会受伤，不……大概会被我的大家伙操得肿起来，为此我先道歉。”Singto的话一字一句的砸进Krist心里，他脸红得几愈滴血，光是想象一下那个画面，身后的部位就已经开始分泌浸满香气的液体了。  
该死的Alpha占有欲，这真的太让人丢人了，Krist无法抵抗Singto的调情，更控制不住自己的身体，他很想让Singto赶紧像刚刚说的那样对他，把他的大家伙插进来……  
“P’Nat说的没错，你就是伪善！”Krist扭过头一口咬上Singto露在外面的小臂，Singto毫不在意放着那只胳膊让他咬，另一只手灵活的在他的屁股上揉捏起来。饱满的臀肉因常年的养尊处优而手感格外好，不像普通成年男人那样有着平滑的肌肉，反而滑嫩得惹人不忍放手。  
“你的P’Nat还说欢迎你随时去找他呢，你会吗Kit……当然不会，他看上去就那么小，满足不了我们Kit可爱的小宝贝。”Singto单手解开自己的裤子，抽出腰带在Krist手腕上灵巧的绕了两圈打了个结，Krist还没反应过来就已经动弹不得了。  
Krist深深体会过人在屋檐下的无力感，赶忙乖乖认错，“哥……别绑我，求你了……”说着两条腿缠上Singto的腰，把他带到自己身上。  
炽热的部位重新贴合到一起，如同两个微弱的火苗在高温的作用下瞬间撩成一片火海，Singto弯下腰用牙叼开Krist的上衣，咬上左边那颗红通通的乳珠，含混不清的说道，“乖，等做完这次就松开你。”乳尖最是娇气，平时穿衣服都很少碰到，更不要说被牙齿反复厮磨，Krist眼角带泪呜咽着叫出声，“啊……P’Sing别弄……痒”草屑粘在细嫩的胸口，被Singto的衣服上下摩擦，不一会儿就划出几道红痕，不过这还不是最惨的，最可怜的是Krist右侧的那颗乳头，左边被含吮啃咬，右边却得不到任何抚慰，偏偏Krist的双手被牢牢绑住，他连自己碰一下都做不到。  
胸口遍布湿痕，啧啧作响的吮吸声环绕在整个马厩，Singto又啃咬了好一会儿，啵的一声终于放开了红肿不堪的乳头。  
此刻两人的下体早已泛滥成灾，尤其是Krist后穴涌出的液体将身下的一大片干草都打湿了，Singto盯着这块氤氲，一把扯下Krist的内裤将自己的阴茎对准那个瑟缩的地方毫不留情的插了进去。  
“啊！”Krist被顶得整个上身撞向马槽，幸亏他双手被牢牢绑住，不然一定受不住这个力道，巨大的性器破开穴口，甫一进入肠道就被热情的肠壁包裹起来，这里痉挛高温，甚至因兴奋而不断抽搐，Singto头皮一阵发麻，过电般的感觉涌向四肢，上次Krist的发情期因为是在Krist父亲“慈爱”的目光的关注下度过的，Singto根本没尽兴，一直小心翼翼的，这次确实彻底爽了。  
Krist目光所及之处是马厩顶棚暗红色的横梁，他被Singto的性器死死钉住，内腔口外面的一小块软肉被操弄得软绵柔嫩，两人满身满头是汗，坚固的木质立柱在狂乱的摇晃之下给人一种即将倒塌的错觉，Krist被上下都被制住无处可逃。  
“嗯……”Singto猛地挺身将阴茎送入Krist体内专属于Omega的内腔，额前几缕碎发随着下身用力而甩向一边。  
Alpha的性器远比beta和Omega要大得多，加上Omega发情期的刺激，Singto的阴茎甚至胀大到塞入内腔口会引起Krist疼痛的地步，Omega的内腔可是专与Alpha契合的。  
Singto不是没想过彻底标记Krist，让他怀孕替自己生个可爱的孩子，但Krist太小了，对着那张漂亮且带着些许稚气的脸，Singto又非常的不舍，不想他这么年轻就被困在家中，像那些因家境贫困被迫嫁给Alpha沦为生育工具的oemga一样。  
但对生育的渴望、对新生命的期盼是融入Alpha血液中的，Singto能克制自己一次，却无法把持住第二次，尤其当久违的肉穴那么热情那么激烈的吮吸着他，头脑中的意识根本无法发挥作用，Singto只能遵从本性，将Krist脱力搭在身体两侧的双腿扯得更大，把自己的阴茎打着旋换着角度往里插。  
“疼……呜呜……”Omega柔软的身体仍然承受不住Singto失控的摆弄，Krist小声啜泣起来。  
Krist只感觉到周围的空间都发生了扭曲，Singto自上而下的疯狂挺腰操他，他感到大腿肌肉撕裂的疼痛，后穴和内腔却被桶得舒爽至极，令人浑身酥麻。阳光透过马厩顶棚盖着的稀疏干草打在Singto侧脸、肩胛，为他镀上一层柔和的淡金色，但事实上他的粗暴动作远称不上温柔。  
龟头向着内腔口的花心持续进攻，几番蹂躏之下，内腔里溢出一波又一波汁水，随着阴茎的进出发出咕叽咕叽的水声，望着身下人乖巧可怜的小模样，Singto甚至想把身下的两个小球一起塞到他的身体里，感受这让人着迷的潮热。  
“马上就好了Kit……嗯……”Singto掰开奶白色的臀瓣，强壮有力的胳膊一左一右将Krist的两条莹莹发亮的细腿架在小臂上，背脊连带着腰胯加速抖动，Krist哪里受得了这个，哭喊着求饶，“啊啊啊啊……慢点哥哥，求你……”  
Singto一听就笑了，上一秒阴茎还插入内腔口捻住花心揉搓，下一秒就迅速撤出抵在穴口摩挲，压低了声音问道，“Kit不怕父亲听见？不怕你父亲看到他儿子被我按在自家的马厩里操哭了？”  
“……过分……”Krist面红耳赤，脖颈、胸口染成粉嫩的颜色，挣扎着抬起一条腿踹了Singto一下，Singto不生气反而顺势握住那只纤细的脚踝，偏过头去在薄薄的皮肤上落上一个轻吻，神色痴迷喃喃道，“Kit你真好看……从上到下里里外外都好看……就算躺在这里身上沾满了草屑，花园里的花也远不如你漂亮。”  
Krist全身赤裸的瘫软在柔软的草堆中，被花园中遍及的绿植与成簇的鲜花拥在怀里，他半蜷着身体，双腿大开，细嫩的胸口上、纤细的大腿、小腿上泛着一块块青紫，如羊脂白玉上点缀着青紫颜色，春带彩一般的惑人，像极了花园中美丽纯净的精灵，因来到人间遭遇到情欲的蹂躏而显露风情。  
火热的楔子在内腔里横冲直撞，几乎要将人贯穿，身体深处的热流持续不断的涌出，最终变成一股股热液浇在圆润饱满的龟头上，突如其来的刺激令Singto猝不及防，捞起Krist纤细的腰肢死死按在自己的阴茎上。  
抽搐的阴茎与高温痉挛的内腔迅速贴合在一起，积蓄许久的精液打在内腔里，充实的感觉让Krist一阵颤粟，他再顾不上父亲和佣人，哭喊着环住Singto的脖子，Singto也埋下肩膀将自己的Omega抱在怀里，两人一时无话，享受着高潮的余韵。  
Alpha与Omega的结合需要十几二十分钟的时间，这其间Alpha会保持成结射精的状态，直至Omega受孕的几率达到最高。  
“P’Sing……我会怀孕吗……嘶……”Krist小心翼翼的从Singto怀里探出头，却吃痛的缩了回去，他感觉到Singto就着这个姿势又往里面顶了他一下。  
Singto摸摸Krist湿漉漉的发梢，“应该会的，你……不喜欢他吗？”  
Krist脑海中瞬时浮现出自己肚子圆滚滚的躺在床上的样子，当然还有在一旁吹胡子瞪眼的父亲，“我是担心父亲他……啊怎么办嘛！他本来就对你没什么好感，加上上次没经过他同意你就标记了我……”  
Krist这么一说倒是提醒了Singto，想到那个平时慈眉善目一碰到儿子的事就瞬间暴走的小老头得知自己还没结婚的Omega儿子要人大着肚子被接走，恐怕两撇小胡子都要被气掉了吧，“哈哈哈哈哈，Kit别怕，我明天回去就递交结婚申请，最快晚上就能拿到许可了，到时候我会正式的去跟父亲说的，这样的话咱们的马也可以不用运进来了，过几天直接送到新家就好了。”  
“啊……我的luna……”不能马上见到自己心心念念的马，Krist噘着嘴心里一百个不乐意可也知道Singto说的是对的，只能作罢。  
唉，只是不知道Krist的父亲，连马毛都没见到就被拐走了儿子该是作何感想啊。  
END


End file.
